Two Become One
by Insert New Name Here
Summary: Roxas, Xion and Axel were always the outcasts of Twilight Town. However, Roxas alone harbored a dark secret. "I am Roxas Kageyami, and my codename is XIII. If you don't want me to kill you right here and now, I suggest you run away." AU, RokuShi
1. Again

Two Become One

Chapter One: Again

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's a RokuShi story for a change! (I normally write RokuNami, but 358/2 Days' ending changed that.) This one also happens to be my first adventure-themed pureblood Kingdom Hearts fic!**

**That said, I still plan to include romance, which I guess was made obvious by the first paragraph of this authors' note, huh?**

**For the people following my Sword Art Online stories, I have something to tell you:**

**None of my Sword Art Online stories have high priority right now. I'm just too much into Kingdom Hearts. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. That doesn't mean I won't update my SAO stories every once in a while, but it ****_does_**** mean that none of them are high on my to-do list, so it won't happen very often.**

**Well anyway, enough about that! Most of you are here for Kingdom Hearts anyway. I've rambled enough for now, so…**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

"Come on, why don't you fight back?"

I felt another punch to the gut, but I didn't even try to fake being in pain.

_After all, they already know that I can't feel pain._

"Your attacks are nothing," I said smugly, though the blood coming from my nose didn't help prove my point.

"Oh? Is that so?"

_THUMP!_

The boy in front of me picked me up by the collar and threw me against a wall. Just before I hit the wall, my instinct kicked in, and I twisted in midair until my feet kicked off the wall, making me land behind him.

"I told you, I don't fight people. Violence isn't the answer," I said.

_No matter how much I wish it were._

"What the hell is going on here?" someone said from behind my attacker. "I sure do hope that no one is picking on one of my friends!"

"W-what the?!" my attacker turned around, coming face-to-face with one of my best friends, Axel.

"Crap! It's Axel!"

With that, the bully ran away as fast as he could.

A few minutes later, Axel and I were walking through the streets on our way to the ice cream stand in the town square.

"You really need to stop pissing people off," Axel told me, in a relaxed tone. "Just because _you_ don't use violence, that doesn't mean that other people don't."

I sighed. "I know, but I don't really care. I only have one thing to fight for, and he didn't have it."

"Don't you mean _her_?"

I coughed violently, blushing furiously.

Axel laughed. "I hit the bull's eye, didn't I? Xion's really important to you, eh?"

After another fit of coughing, I said, "Yeah, you could say that."

_More than you could ever know._

"Still, I'm hurt that you wouldn't fight for _me_, man."

I chuckled. "Come on, we both know that you can take care of yourself!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want a _guy_ to fight for me anyway," Axel replied. He then pointed to himself, saying, "I'm all about the ladies!"

I all-out laughed. "And yet you hang with losers like me and Xion all the time. What a way to pick up chicks!"

We shared a brief laugh. Then, everything quieted down.

Axel adopted a solemn look. "So… Roxas… how much longer can you stay here? They're probably searching this world for you now. If you want Twilight Town to stay peaceful, then you're going to have to leave as soon as they find you, right?"

I looked down. "I know, but… I want to stay with you and Xion. And at the same time, I don't want them to find her. I know that I'm only drawing attention to her by staying here, but…"

"You can't have it both ways, man. If you stay here too long, they might find her, and then history would repeat itself."

"I know… and that's why…"

"That's why…?"

"I'm going to leave in a week. I feel like something bad is about to happen, so I can't take any chances."

"I see…"

We finally arrived at the ice cream stand, buying three bars of sea salt ice cream. We started walking to the clock tower, and when we got there, a familiar girl with short black hair was there waiting for us.

"Did you bring the stuff?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Don't make sea salt ice cream sound like a drug, Xion," I said lightly.

Xion pouted, saying, "You're no fun!"

A half hour later, I got up from my spot in between Axel and Xion. "Sorry guys, but I've gotta go."

"Okay, see ya!"

I walked back down the stairs, thinking about my friends… and how I would have to leave them soon.

_I'm sorry, Axel… Xion… but I can't stay any longer. I've been here for two years, and they've almost found me._

I summoned my weapon, _Two Become One_.

_Why do you have to give me so much trouble?_

Walking towards my apartment, I forced the weapon to disappear before anyone saw me with it. When I got there, I unlocked the door, walked inside, relocked the door, and went into my room. As soon as I walked in, I tripped over a fan I had put on the floor, causing me to fall onto my bed.

"Wow, I'm out of it…"

With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking at my door frantically.

"Coming!" I shouted, getting up and walking out of my room.

I walked to the door, careful not to trip on anything on the way. When I opened it, I found Axel, out of breath.

"What's wrong, man?"

"Everyone's gone!" he shouted. "There aren't any people on the streets! I went to Xion's house, and…"

"What happened?"

"She's not there!"

_Shit!_

"All right," I said. "Let's split up and search for her!"

I ran out the door, Axel following suit. "I'll search the town, you check the woods and mansion!" he said, splitting off from me.

"Right!"

I ran to the crack in the town wall, going through it and beginning to search the forest.

As soon as I got near the mansion, I heard screaming sounds, followed by the sound of blunt weapons making contact with flesh and bone.

_The screaming sounds like Xion's! Damn it!_

I followed the sounds, and when I got to the source, I saw…

Five boys with dark looks in their eyes were beating on Xion with baseball bats.

I saw one of them raise his bat high in the air, preparing for a strike that would knock her out… maybe even kill her.

_No! I won't let this happen! Not again!_ I thought frantically, rushing to the scene.

I pushed Xion out of the way of the swing, then jumped in the opposite direction to avoid the same swing myself.

"Who the hell are you?" one of Xion's assailants said angrily.

"Your worst nightmare," I whispered in reply.

He swung his aluminum bat at me horizontally, and I swiftly ducked. While I ducked, I slid my left leg under his feet, causing him to trip and let go of the bat. While it was in the air, I grabbed its handle with my right hand just in time to block a strike from another of Xion's assailants.

I got up, hitting the right wrist of the second kid to make him drop his wooden baseball bat—

Right into my left hand.

"I know what you five really are. But I… I am Roxas Kageyami, and my codename in the Organization of Divine Wielders is XIII," I said, my voice eerily calm. "If you don't want me to kill you right here and now, I suggest you run away."

"XIII?!" one of them shouted. "I'm out of here!"

The rest of them followed suit.

"Xion, are you okay?!" I shouted, my calm composure gone like the wind.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" she said quietly as I helped her up, inspecting her injuries. "But… what just happened?"

"Those people attacking you weren't really people. They were dark beings called Lost Ones, and they feed off of the energy released when strong-hearted beings die. They kill these beings using magical weapons called _Releasers_, which have a variety of special powers.

"They were planning on transforming their bats into _Releasers_ and killing you as soon as I left, since they didn't know it was me."

"How do you know all this?"

I hesitated for a second.

_The more she knows, the more danger she's in. But…!_

I sighed, giving in. "Like I told them, I'm a Wielder, and I fight against the Lost Ones. I'm an agent for a top-secret organization that searches for clues on the Lost Ones' source and leader. They're called the Organization of the Divine Wielders.

"And now that I've been discovered, I have to make it to the next world before too many Lost Ones swarm me. I'm strong, but I can only take around fifty at once at my current power without suffering major injuries."

"So you're leaving this world…?" Xion queried sadly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I can't stay with you any longer, but—"

"Then take me with you!"

_What?!_

"I can't do that…" I whispered, hating myself for it.

_I don't want it to happen again…!_

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll get killed! I can't go through that pain again!"

Xion was shocked into silence. Then, choosing her words carefully, she said, "They were already trying to kill me, right? They would probably do it again."

I clenched my eyes tight, desperately trying to find the right path.

_If I make her a Wielder, history might repeat itself, but if I leave her here, she'll probably be killed! Even with Axel here, she wouldn't be safe! Damn it…! Think…!_

"Roxas!"

"What?"

"I can see people with strange weapons approaching!"

When I turned around, I saw ten people with that same dark look in their eyes, all coming at us with glowing weapons.

I growled. "Damn it, we don't have time for this! Come on!"

I grabbed her hand, running through the forest towards the old mansion. In my right hand, I summoned my weapon, _Two Become One_, and our speed began increasing.

"Why are we going towards the haunted mansion?" Xion asked me.

"The Corridor I used to get here is inside it! I put a special seal on the gates that looks like a giant lock to prevent people from getting there and closing the Corridor, so it should be safe!"

"Okay!"

Once we got to the old mansion, I found an insanely large amount of Lost Ones standing at the gates, all in various bestial forms, though none of then had _Releasers_. I did a quick headcount, finding there to be—

_Sixty-seven?!_

They moved to surround us, and I desperately tried to think of a plan.

_I won't let Xion get dragged into this! I can't! But… there are too many to fight alone, especially when I'm trying to protect someone!_

They started to close in.

_Damn it! I have no choice! I have to make her a Wielder!_

I let go of Xion's hand, simultaneously dematerializing my weapon.

I began to talk to Xion in a whisper. "Xion, I need you to listen very carefully. I'm going to make you a Wielder. I'm going to summon a weapon for you to use temporarily until you can summon a weapon of your own. You'll have to fight with me until we get out of this, and then we'll run away for a while. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

I summoned the most basic of Keyblades, which were my weapon type, and handed it to her.

"This weapon is called the _Kingdom Key_. It's weak, but it's just a stepping stone to more powerful things. Besides, it'll work _wonders_ on these scrubs."

"Right!"

_Crap!_

Just then, because of her shout, one of the more humanoid Lost Ones jumped at her.

Almost as if she had been trained to use the weapon her whole life, she swung the _Kingdom Key_ with incredible speed and skill, knocking the Lost One back into several others.

"How did I do that…?" she asked, astounded.

"It's your battle instinct. You were destined to become a Wielder."

I summoned _Two Become One_ once more, but before I attacked anyone with it—

In a flash of light, it disappeared, and _two_ Keyblades appeared. My new Keyblades, _Oathkeeper_ and _Oblivion_, the strongest Keyblades of light and darkness, respectively, floated into my hands. I spun them around by their handles, then clashed them against each other, making black and white electricity emanate out of them.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

We set to work, destroying all of the Lost Ones that came our way. I noted that, on average, it took her about three hits to destroy one, whereas it took me only one.

_Even so, it's pretty amazing. With the _Kingdom Key_, it would normally take a lot more than that, even for basic Lost Ones like these._

An incoming attack from a more powerful Lost One snapped me out of my thoughts, and I immediately blocked with my _Oathkeeper_, then retaliated with my _Oblivion_, destroying it in one hit.

Then, I took the offensive.

I dashed towards a large group of Lost Ones, jumping into the air and falling back down with my Keyblades pointed towards the ground. When they made contact with the earth, they created a shockwave that dispersed all of the Lost Ones around me.

"Roxas, look out!"

I pulled my _Oblivion_ out of the ground just in time to cut the arm of a Lost One mid-attack. The arm dispersed, and I pulled _Oathkeeper_ out of the ground to slice my now-one-armed assailant in half, then spun around and destroyed several other Lost Ones by hitting them in their midsections.

I looked over at Xion to see how she was doing, and I found her to be growing very tired.

Suddenly, images of her in different clothes getting hit by a Lost One in the back appeared in my mind.

_No! Not again!_

Then, when I snapped back into reality, I found the same thing about to happen.

I used one of the powers of _Oathkeeper_ to appear behind her instantaneously, slashing the assailant in four even pieces with my _Oblivion_.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

We jumped away from one another, getting out of each other's way so we could fight freely.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of brutal brawling, there were no Lost Ones left.

"Whew!" I said, sighing loudly. "I'm out of shape…"

Though I was tired, Xion was in a much worse state.

I walked over to her. "Hey, you okay to walk?"

"Yeah…" she replied in between pants, getting up from her sitting position.

Her _Kingdom Key_ had disappeared, having served its purpose. I looked at the ground, remembering the reason I didn't want her involved with the Wielders.

I shook my head to clear out my depressing thoughts and took her hand, leading her to the mansion door. Just before we reached it, however…

A boy about my age, with long, bright silver hair, a black coat, and a black blindfold over his eyes appeared in front of us.

I glared at him, gritting my teeth.

"… Riku."

He just looked in my direction silently, though I couldn't tell if he was looking at me because he was blindfolded.

After a while, he broke the silence. "Roxas, I'm taking you with me."

"Like hell!"

"Your girlfriend can come if she wants, but I think we both know what will happen if she _does."_

"Shut up! I'm not letting you take me back!" I shouted. "Not this time!"

"This time?" he queried. "This is the first time I've come to get you."

_That's right… I'm the only one that remembers the other time… after all… I—_

"Roxas!" someone shouted from my left.

Two flaming _Chakrams_ flew through the bushes, aimed at Riku. However, Riku swiftly dodged them as if they were moving in slow motion. Then, Axel emerged from the bushes, more _Chakrams_ in his hands.

"Axel, you're—"

"A Wielder, yeah! I'm also VIII, but this isn't the time to talk! I'll hold Riku off, so run away with Xion!"

He attacked Riku, who summoned a weapon of his own to block Axel's _Chakrams_.

"He'll kill you!" I shouted frantically.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"Just go, before it's too late!" Axel shouted angrily, pushing Riku back with his superior physical strength. "You told me what happens if you go with him!"

_Axel…_

I tightened my grip of _Oathkeeper_ and _Oblivion_.

_Why…?!_

I sighed. "You'd better not die, you hear me?!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

I smiled bitterly, dematerializing my _Oathkeeper_ and grabbing Xion by the waist to hoist her over my shoulder.

"H-hey!"

I jumped over the battling Axel and Riku, and once I landed, I held my _Oblivion_ so that it pointed directly at the lock on the mansion gates. A black light started to emanate from the tip of my Keyblade, and then it shot up into the lock, making it disappear in a flash of black light. The gates began to open, and as soon as the opening was wide enough, I ran through, still holding Xion over my shoulder.

Once we reached the inside of the mansion, I let a very red-faced Xion down, then grabbed her hand and kept running.

"Sorry about carrying you like that, but it was the quickest way," I said apologetically.

Silence.

Once we reached the stairway, I ran down the stairs, Xion following close behind. We ran through a few narrow hallways, not stopping until we reached a room full of computers.

"It's just past this room," I told Xion.

"I see…"

"Are you overwhelmed by all that's happened?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah," she confirmed quietly.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this…"

"Don't be," she said, her tone suddenly cheery. "Now I get to go with you on a journey, right?"

"Yup, you're stuck with me from now on."

We shared a short laugh.

"Well, let's go," I whispered.

"Yeah."

We walked through the door on the other side of the computer room, finding an all-white room with a giant, cocoon-like white pod in the center.

"It's in there," I said. "All you have to do is get close to it."

"Okay."

We walked up to the pod, and it opened, revealing a black circle, a Dimensional Corridor, in its center.

"We'll go together," I told her.

I gripped her hand a little tighter, and we walked towards the Corridor, side-by-side.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

We walked on top of the Corridor, and its black light enveloped us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please! It helps me get better!**

**Well, I don't really have much to say now, so I'll just proceed straight to the disclaimer.**

**I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything/anyone I use from it!**

**See ya!**


	2. Time is Ticking

Two Become One

Chapter Two: Time is Ticking

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what did you guys think of the last chapter? As of this authors' note, I haven't gotten any reviews, but I haven't given up hope!**

**Also, I should inform you that I will only use worlds from the Kingdom Hearts franchise a few times throughout this story. I'm mostly going to be making the worlds up, since the themes I have planned are a little too dark for Disney to handle.**

**One more thing: Prepare for an OOC Roxas in this chapter. You'll understand soon enough.**

**Well, that's about it for now!**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

_We walked through the door on the other side of the computer room, finding an all-white room with a giant, cocoon-like white pod in the center._

_"It's in there," I said. "All you have to do is get close to it."_

_"Okay." _

_We walked up to the pod, and it opened, revealing a black circle, a Dimensional Corridor, in its center._

_"We'll go together," I told her._

_I gripped her hand a little tighter, and we walked towards the Corridor, side-by-side._

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah."_

_We walked on top of the Corridor, and its black light enveloped us._

* * *

When the black light subsided, we found ourselves at the doors of a white and silver castle.

"What is this place?" Xion asked me.

"This is the Divine Castle, the headquarters of my organization," I replied, looking around. "Though I don't sense many presences here. I wonder what's going on…"

I walked up to the doors.

_"Who is it?"_ a voice boomed from the inside of the castle.

"This is XIII with a field report, as well as some information on the presumably rogue Riku's whereabouts."

The voice on the other side said, _"Who is the girl?"_

"This is Xion. She just became a Wielder, but she is already very strong. I was hoping to introduce her to the boss."

_"You may pass."_

The giant castle doors opened, revealing a long hallway.

"Well, let's go in," I said.

I walked in the doors, Xion following closely behind.

After a while of walking through hallways and ascending stairways, Xion asked me…

"How do you know that guy with the silver hair?"

"You mean Riku?" I asked her. "He used to be a part of this organization, but he recently went rogue."

"He didn't seem like he was rogue."

"You may not understand how I know, but he was planning to take us to his new master. His master knows how powerful I am, and also how powerful I'll become. He wants to get rid of me before I become too big of a threat."

Once we reached the room where my friends from the organization usually lounged around between missions, I felt my blood freeze in my veins.

Bestial Lost Ones filled the room, all staring at us with primal fury in their eyes. They numbered just under fifty, but about twenty more winged Lost Ones waited outside, waiting patiently to break through the windows and attack us.

"Stay back, Xion…" I warned.

_Mess with my base, and you're messing with the entire damn organization! And that includes me!_

"But—"

"That's not a suggestion!" I shouted. "I've lost enough for one-hundred timelines already, and I won't let it get any worse!"

I summoned my Keyblade, _Two Become One_, and charged in.

_I don't have the energy to split it into two weapons, so I'll have to use it as is! Well, it's stronger as one weapon anyway!_

"KRAA!" one of the Lost Ones that closely resembled a giant lizard shrieked, jumping at me.

My Keyblade tore through the air as I ran at it, leaving a trail of silver light in its wake as it cut straight through the Lost One with its wickedly sharp edge. The pieces exploded into smoke, which then trailed into my Keyblade as if it was drawing the smoke in… which it kind of was.

"All of you who want to die, jump forward and attack me!" I shouted. "I won't hold back!"

One of the lion-like Lost Ones jumped at me, and I tore through its body with my Keyblade, cutting it into sixteen even pieces before I moved on to the next… and the next… and the next.

Within a minute, twenty of the fifty-ish Lost Ones had been decimated, their essence consumed by my Keyblade to make it stronger.

"HA!"

I moved with a speed that made my enemies look like they were moving in slow motion, slashing them into shreds with my Keyblade one after another.

I looked over at Xion, finding that she was surrounded by five of lizard-like humanoid Lost Ones, all of which were about to attack with their giant claws.

"No!"

Drawing upon the strength of my Keyblade, I instantaneously appeared in between Xion and the five Lost Ones. However, due to the energy consumed by the teleport, I couldn't react in time to block the strikes.

They all hit me at once, and I fell to the ground, intense pain coursing through me in wave after wave. My vision grew hazy, and I knew that I might pass out if I didn't use my _other_ trick, a power even stronger than dual-wielding.

_The irony is that I can only use my other trick if I _am_ in this bad of shape!_

"Roxas! Are you okay?!"

Her distressed cry brought me back to reality, and I quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way of another group strike.

"I'll be fine! More importantly, I have a job for you!" I said, eyeing all the remaining Lost Ones in the room.

"What?" Xion inquired.

"I need you to get those flying Lost Ones to break through the windows. Then, I want you to lead them to me. I've got an idea, but I need to have them all close to me for it to work!"

"Right!"

"Wait! Before you go, you have to summon the _Kingdom Key_ again! To defend yourself" I said. "Just imagine it in your hand!"

When it appeared in her right hand, I knew she had done it correctly.

"Now go!"

She ran for the windows, and I struggled to keep conscious and wait for the right moment.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them again, I found her right beside me, having completed her task.

_How long was I out…?_

Every Lost One from outside had gotten in and they now surrounded us, along with the ones who were originally in the room. I did a quick headcount, finding there to be fifty-two in total.

"All right…" I whispered. "It's time!"

I activated my trick, and I began to dart around the room, sending flurries of strikes to every Lost One in the room as I passed them.

This was my most powerful trick, stronger than dual-wielding.

_Limit Break_.

It increases my power and speed by more than tenfold, as well as gives me invincibility for as long as it's active. The more times I use it, the longer it lasts in future uses, and the stronger it becomes.

In fifteen seconds, I had wiped out all of the Lost Ones in the room.

"_Cure_!" I shouted with my Keyblade in the air, the resulting magic surrounding me and healing my wounds.

_Still, it'll take a while to restore my energy._

"Roxas— AAH!"

"Xion?!"

I turned in the direction I heard the shout come from just in time to see a glowing sword sail through the air towards her neck, and…

"NO!"

Her head flew towards me, but just before it reached me, it dispersed into nothingness.

"Such is the fate of a Wielder…" the holder of the sword said. "To be destroyed by a Lost One."

My face contorted in horror at the realization that this man… this silver haired man in a black coat, known as Xemnas… had just killed Xion… again.

"No… Xion…" I whispered. "Not again…"

"That's right, _Time Turner_," Xemnas said, a sadistic smirk on his face. "I killed your one true love. What will you do now?"

"No… you didn't kill my 'one true love'…" I said, my expression turning from horror to one of twisted delirium. "My 'one true love' was killed by a different you, the you I killed one-hundred timelines ago! But still… I'm going to keep tradition…

"And kill you again!"

My _Two Become One_ disappeared, and I instantly summoned _Oathkeeper _and_ Oblivion_. Normally, with the energy I had consumed in the past day, it would have been impossible, but my power was now being drawn from a second source: hatred.

"HAAA!"

I charged at Xemnas, my Keyblades glowing with a silver light. He jumped out of the way of my first swing, falling prey to my feint. With my other Keyblade, I hit his wrist, making his sword fly out of his hand.

Before he could summon it back to his hand, I began hitting him constantly, not giving him enough time to even react.

After twenty slashes, I backed off, panting lightly.

Big mistake.

Xemnas re-summoned his glowing sword, then another in his left hand. He charged at me, and when we clashed, I could feel scorching heat radiating off of his blades. Still, they couldn't melt my Keyblades.

"You're going to die! Just like every other you I've killed! Ha ha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted murderously, insanity written all over my face.

I started pushing him back, my face contorted into a mixture of rage and twisted delight. I could see a hint of fear in his eyes, which only fueled the wildfire of insanity within me.

"Are you afraid…?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Not a chance!" he shouted, adopting a devilish smirk.

Xemnas shoved me back, baking me fly into the air. I twisted in midair just before I hit a wall, jumping off of it and flying at him.

"HAAA!"

I met his swords with my Keyblades, and electrical sparks flew from the clash, one of them hitting my left arm. Still, I pressed on.

"Rrgh!"

Then, I moved my _Oathkeeper_ out of the deadlock, pushing both of his swords out of the way with my _Oblivion_. I moved in for the kill, swiping at his side with my _Oathkeeper_, but just before it made contact, he vanished into thin air.

_What?!_

Then, he reappeared behind me, slashing me in the back and making me fly into a wall. I hit it and dropped to the ground, clinging onto my Keyblades for dear life.

"Is that all?" Xemnas said sadistically, walking towards me slowly.

_Am I… really done for? I couldn't even avenge Xion's death… again…? No… no!_

"Not even close!"

I activated my true strongest card in my arsenal, the dual-wielding _Limit Break_.

"HAAAAAH!"

I turned around, and I was behind him in a flash, delivering strike after strike. I didn't stop… I _couldn't _stop.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I kept shouting that phrase over and over, my voice getting louder with each scream as I hit him over and over.

"Please…! Spare me!" he pleaded, knowing that at this rate, I really would kill him.

"No… I'll make you pay! I'll make you pay again and again! I'll keep turning back time until I get the outcome I want, and even then, I'll kill you in that timeline!"

At last, when he was broken and battered, with bruises all over his body, I jumped back, a black light emanating from my _Oblivion_.

"Now… goodbye! Enjoy your stay in hell!"

The black light gathered at the tip of my black Keyblade, then shot at him, hitting his chest and piercing straight through it.

As he began to disintegrate, I said, "Such is the fate of the lord of the Lost Ones… to be killed by the Keyblade's true chosen!"

He smirked. "Sorry to say, but I'm nothing but a replica! It's funny… I was only stalling, but I managed to drive you over the edge!"

"You killed Xion! Did you really think I would let you live after that?! I don't even care if you're a decoy! I have my revenge! Now… I can turn back time again!"

"I didn't even kill her! It was an illusion!"

"What…?"

"You heard me! I never killed your girlfriend!"

"Then where is she?" I asked, finally calming down a little.

"She's at the top of this castle. But you'll never get there in time…"

"In time for what?"

Before he could answer me, the last of his body disintegrated.

I growled, then shouted, "Damn it!"

I started running with all the speed I could muster from my exhausted body. Eventually, I had to stop and cast a _Cure_ spell, and then I continued running, much faster than before.

_I have to get to the roof!_

Once I finally reached the roof, I saw Riku dragging an unconscious Xion towards a _Dimensional Corridor_.

"Riku!" I shouted in rage.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked me, giving me a smirk.

"Give Xion back!"

"Sure!" he said. "But only if you can beat me."

_Damn it! I've never beaten Riku!_

Against my better judgment, I found myself yelling, "You're on!"

"All right, then… three…" Riku said.

"Two…" I continued for him, as per the tradition when the two of us used to spar.

"One…" Riku said, tensing his muscles as he summoned his Keyblade, _Soul Eater_.

I brandished my own Keyblades, twirling them around with my fingers before clashing them together, making black and white electrical sparks fly.

"GO!" we shouted simultaneously.

We charged.

* * *

**Words in chapter: 2073**

**A/N:**

**I decided that from now on, I'm going to be showing the word count of the actual chapter minus the opening authors' note and flashback. So, like I said above, there were 2071 words in the chapter.**

**Anyway, how did you like this? I revealed a lot of stuff… maybe too much stuff… well, whatever. Now you know why chapter one was titled, ****_Again_****, and also why he kept making it seem like he had seen everything before. I won't reveal ****_how_**** he turns back time just yet, so don't go making assumptions that he's just an effing god who can do whatever he wants when he wants to, because he's ****_not_****. There's a perfectly good explanation, so just wait for that.**

**Well, I think that's about it! Here's the disclaimer!**

**I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything/anyone I use from it!**

**See ya!**


End file.
